Grand Designs
| Pages = 640 | ISBN = 1416544895 (paperback) ISBN 1416579168 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Summary ;From the back cover :These are the voyages of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci. Their mission: to solve the problems of the galaxy, one disaster at a time. Starfleet veteran Captain David Gold, along with his crack Starfleet Corps of Engineers team lead by former Starship Enterprise™ engineer Commander Sonya Gomez, travel throughout the Federation and beyond to fix the unfixable, repair the irreparable, and solve the unsolvable.'' :Whether it's an artificial planetary ring that was damaged during the Dominion War, an out-of-control generation ship, a weapons inspection gone horribly wrong, shutting down a crashed probe, solving a centuries-old medical mystery, or clearing a sargasso sea of derelict ships, the S.C.E. is on the case! :But the problems they face aren't just technical; Tev must confront the demons of his past, Lense must confront the demons of her present, Gold faces a crisis of leadership on his own ship, and Gomez must lead an away team into the middle of a brutal ground war. Plus the ''da Vinci crew must find a way to work with their Klingon counterparts in a deadly rescue mission.'' Stories Ring Around the Sky ;E-book #37 (March 2004, ISBN 0743476115) ;by Allyn Gibson :The Tellarite colony world of Kharzh'ulla is a planet of many wonders, but its greatest feature is the Ring, a massive orbital construction, serviced by a series of "space elevators." During the Dominion War, the elevators were damaged by a Jem'Hadar attack. Now, a year and a half later, the elevators have weakened to the point that the entire Ring may collapse, endangering the planet's population – unless the crew of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci can save them.'' :But Kharzh'ulla also contains several deadly secrets from Lieutenant Commander Tev's youth. In order for the S.C.E. to save the planet, Tev must face more than one demon from his past... Orphans ;E-book #38 (April 2004, ISBN 0743480856) ;by Kevin Killiany :A colony ship careens out of control through space on the border between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. A joint rescue mission made up of both Klingon and Starfleet engineers is sent to investigate. But the S.C.E. team from the U.S.S. ''da Vinci and their Klingon counterparts soon find themselves with a more difficult problem than they realized. The colony isn't just out of control – it's dying.'' :The inhabitants of the colony ship are a pre-industrial society that has no inkling of their deadly fate. Can Federation and Klingon engineers work together to save the colony ship from total destruction? Grand Designs ;E-book #39 (May 2004, ISBN 0743480864) ;by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore :Tensions between two planets in the Rhaax system have abated to the point where the sides have agreed to disarmament. The S.C.E. crew on the U.S.S. ''da Vinci is sent along with a Federation diplomat to act as weapons inspectors to make sure that the terms of the cease-fire and disarmament are followed.'' :But soon the S.C.E. learns that neither side has any intention of truly disarming – and then Tev, P8 Blue, and Soloman are captured by one side. Captain Gold must find a way to rescue his crew, and keep the peace, before both planets explode! Failsafe ;E-book #40 (May 2004, ISBN 0743480872) ;by David Mack :When a cultural observation probe malfunctions and crash-lands on a pre-warp world, the S.C.E. is sent in to destroy it before the technology falls into the hands of a civilization not prepared for it. Unfortunately, when Commander Gomez and her team arrive, they find that the device has already been captured by terrorist forces who intend to reverse-engineer the technology into a weapon that will change the balance of power on their world to deadly effect! :Now it's a race against time for the S.C.E. to find and destroy the probe before it's too late! Bitter Medicine ;E-book #41 (June 2004, ISBN 074349685X) ;by Dave Galanter :A routine salvage operation becomes a desperate rescue mission, as the U.S.S. ''da Vinci encounters a failing abandoned ship – that isn't so abandoned! There is one survivor aboard the derelict vessel: a boy who carries a most deadly disease.'' :Even as the S.C.E. works to salvage the ship, Dr. Lense must race the clock to find a cure for the boy – or condemn him to live out his days alone on the dying vessel! Sargasso Sector ;E-book #42 (July 2004, ISBN 0743493672) ;by Paul Kupperberg :The assignment seemed mundane enough: clear away a "junk pile" of abandoned ships that are adrift in a region of space that is in the way of a convoy of colony vessels ''en route to a new world. But the S.C.E.'s missions never stay routine for very long...'' :Odd occurrences start happening all over the U.S.S. ''da Vinci, compounded by the fact that none of their solutions for clearing the ships seems to be working. Soon, the very nature of reality becomes endangered, and Soloman must interface with a powerful alien computer to keep the da Vinci from falling victim to the...'' :::SARGASSO SECTOR External link * Category:Novels